Right My Wrongs
by Facetaker
Summary: <html><head></head>Set after season 2, Robert Queen's testament reveals that he left a large part of his assets to the daughter no one knew he had in Central City. Emily has to deal with the publicity of being a Queen, finding it hard to keep her investigation a secret in the spotlight. Oliver wants to know why his newfound sister has her own copy of the list in her bag. Oliver/Felicity Roy/OC</html>
1. Testament

**Chapter 1**

**Testament**

**Summary:** Set after season 2, Robert Queen's testament reveals that he left a large part of his assets to the daughter no one knew he had in Central City. Emily has to deal with the publicity of being a Queen, finding it hard to keep her investigation a secret in the spotlight. Oliver wants to know why his newfound sister has her own copy of the list in her bag. Oliver/Felicity Roy/OC

**AN: I started writing his because I found the lack of arrow fanfics with an actual plot almost disturbing, I love Oliver/Felicity fluff but without a story behind it I find it almost shallow. Problem is I have a hard time writing the actual characters, so I introduced my own OC with her own plotline, it's set after season 2, kind of my take on season 3, depending on how it goes it might follow the shows storyline but it's mostly going to be mine. Multiple POV's, because I think it's hard to make justice to a TV-show fanfic with only one, but mainly Felicity's and Emily's POV. **

_Starling City, Queen Mansion:_

"You're telling me what exactly?" Oliver's voice rose threateningly, and Felicity watched as the Queen's family lawyer swallowed, but he kept his ground, she gave him credit for that.

"I'm saying that in order to save your company Mr... Queen, you're going to need more shareholders-"

"That's not the part I was asking about," Oliver said through gritted teeth, stepping closer to the lawyer, who was now sweating excessively. Felicity wanted to do something, to calm him down, but she too, was surprised.

"I uhm, your father's testament was revealed in light of you're mothers death. And it was a surprise to all of us to find this out-"

"I'm going to need you to say it!" Oliver dragged a hand across his face, looking as tired as ever. Felicity knew he wasn't sleeping, not after his mothers death and his sister leaving town for who knows where. She gave the lawyer a meaningful look, and the man simply handed the paper to Oliver.

"Read it for yourself, your father left a large part of his assets to a Emily Bauer, his... daughter," the lawyer shifted unfortunately. "Looking in to the matter more closely we also found that Robert made a a payment to her mother the year she was born."

"Money to keep her from talking," Oliver sighed, looking at the paper. He glanced up at Felicity and Diggle. "I guess I shoudn't be surprised right, I knew my father was unfaithful to my mother."

"You have the right to be overwhelmed Oliver, this girl, whoever she is, is your half sister."

"And also your only way of becoming CEO of your company." The lawyer added, receiving a death glare from Oliver in return.

"Yes I got that, thank you very much."

"So, what should he do? I mean with um- her?" Felicity shot up from the couch, as Oliver started phasing again. The lawyer shrugged.

"I suggest you get this girl on your side, because whether she wants it or not she's now one of the biggest shareholders of Queen Consolidated. We've sent someone to Central City who should be explaining this to her right now."

"Arrange to have her come to Starling, I need to talk to her." Oliver ordered, and the lawyer nodded.

"Here or the office?"

"What do you think?" Oliver glanced at Felicity, and then at Digg. Diggle spoke up, he always knew what to say.

"That depends, do you want to speak to her as your half sister, or your business partner?" He said pointedly, and Oliver sighed, looking back at the paper he was holding one more time. He was silent for so long that Felicity wondered if he'd forgotten the question.

"Here." He finally said with a tone that ended the conversation. The lawyer nodded solemnly and half ran out of the room, probably happy to get away from Oliver's piercing stare. The three of them were silent until they heard the door slam shut behind him. Oliver suddenly turned his deep blue eyes on Felicity, making her straighten up immediately. Images of that night about a week ago, just outside this room, when he'd told her he'd loved her and handed her the cure- flashed by her mind.

"I need you to find out everything you can about her and her mother."

"Your sister... but um-" Felicity fumbled with her words, glancing at Diggle for help.

"Don't you think it's better to just, get to know her personally?" Diggle said carefully. Oliver's lips went into a thin line, and handed the paper to them.

"Her mother's name is Laura Bauer."

"So?" Felicity asked.

"Laura Bauer was on the list my father gave me when the Gambit went down seven years ago. She was a member of Tempest."

Felicity's jaw dropped "Oh."

…

Meanwhile, Central City;

Emily cursed silently as she pushed through the front doors and into the hallway of her building. The bright yellow sign hanging on the elevator doors stared tauntingly back at her, it was broken, again.

Sighing she pulled her bag up on her shoulder and started slowly walking up the stairs. It was already dark and she'd spent pretty much the entire day camped out in her car in the outskirts of the city waiting for a drugdeal to go down. But of course it had been a fake tip, and she'd lost a whole day of work. But that wasn't uncommon in her business. The camera bounced against her leg through the rough canvas of her bag, but she didn't bother readjusting it as she reached her last floor.

Becoming a reporter hadn't exactly been her plan when she graduated college with a psychology major three years earlier, but somehow that's where'd she'd ended up. She liked freelancing though, not having a boss to answer to, deciding her own hours, and of course, time for her own investigations.

She froze momentarily as she reached her floor, a middle aged man in a well tailored suit stood leaning against her door, looking utterly bored. Narrowing her eyes she walked over.

"Can I help you?"

"Emily Bauer?" The man straightened up immediately, holding his hand out almost automatically.

"That's me", she said, tentatively shaking his hand. "And who are you?"

"My name is Anthony Kent, I'm a lawyer, and I'm here to speak to you about your father."

Emily immediately dropped his hand, as if she'd been burned. He looked uncomfortable. "Would you mind talking inside Miss Bauer?"

"I- I don't understand-"

"I'll try to explain this, but maybe you'd like to sit down." He urged, nodding towards the door. Emily hastily unlocked her door, dropping her bag on the chair in the hallway and motioned for him to continue into her studio apartment. She didn't have a couch or anything, just a bed, a desk with her computer and a whole mess of papers, boards, notes and articles spread all over the room. The man glanced around the room, then finally decided to head for her small kitchen and sat down on one side of the table, gesturing for her to take the only other seat. She did.

"I know this might come very... suddenly for you, but what I have here is the testament of Robert Queen, stating you as his daughter and leaving you with a large part of his assets."

"Robert Queen?" Emily blinked, memories of seven years ago flashing past her mind.

"I assume you know who he is," he twitched "was."

"I remember the story from the news." Emily said silently, her thoughts going haywire. It was moments like these she wished she could just turn it all off, completely ignore the way the lawyer in front of her was sitting on the edge of the chair and playing with the frayed paper corner before he pushed it across the table towards her. She wished she didn't see him correcting his tie for the third time, she wished she didn't know he had more news to tell before his job was done.

"I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this Miss Bauer... it must be hard to hear."

"I've been without a father my whole life, finding out that he's dead is of no difference to me." She muttered as she looked at the paper. This was a lie of course.

This changed everything.

"Still I am sorry..." he paused. "This is not all Miss Bauer, Mr... Queens assets are rather valuable and mostly tied to his company Queen Consolidated-"

"I don't want it, I don't want the money." She interrupted him, shooting up from the chair. Her head was spinning, she needed to get this man out of here, she needed to get her head trait.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, you're now one of the largest shareholders of the company, a company right now standing without a CEO and very vulnerable -"

"So?" Emily knew she sounded like a child, and right now she felt like one. The man sighed, as if he was trying to dumb it down for her.

"I know it's a lot but you're going to have to meet with the rest of the board, and Oliver Queen, before you make a decision about your shares."

"But I don't want anything to do with this!" She exclaimed, staring at the numbers on the paper, she'd inherited money from her mother,enough to pay for college and her apartment and still have savings over, but nowhere near this amount.

"Oliver Queen would like to meet you, and my advice is that you should, to discuss your options if nothing else."

"Oliver Queen... my half brother?" Emily said disbelievingly, the news about the billionaire playboy coming back from the dead two years ago had not escaped her attention.

"He's arranged for a car to drive you to Starling City, it's waiting outside."

"Oh it's waiting outside?" Emily mimicked his voice to herself, ignoring the frown she got from him in return.

"I know this is-"

"I think I'm going to need a minute." She interrupted him. He nodded, picked up his bag, and then let himself out.

Emily was finally alone, and now, she couldn't move.

She stood leaning against her counter for several minutes before her legs started to move on their own accord, taking her across her apartment to her bed, she bent down under it and pulled out a large ragged box, pulling the cover open a few papers and articles immediately spilled out on the floor. Next to a seven year old article on the Queen's Gambit going missing, she found the notebook. That notebook with the strange pattern she'd found among her mothers belongings seven years earlier, she flipped through a few pages, and then found his name.

Robert Queen.

Emily leaned back against her bed, the notebook resting against her leg as she stared onto the ceiling. Somehow she knew that this might be the only chance she'd ever get to actually find the truth. If that meant she had to deal with a rich playboy brother and corporate sharks, did it really matter?

She'd been obsessed with finding the truth since Moira Queens public announcement in the news, right before Starling became chaos. Before then she'd given up, but now, she'd never actually realized how close she was to the truth.

I can do this. She said to herself.

She got off the floor slowly, then started putting clothes into a bag on random. She'd sobered up slightly when she came to her notes, she filed them in carefully into a map and put it at the bottom of the bag, finally putting her laptop and camera in too.

Then she stripped out of her clothes, leaving them on the floor as she went to take a shower to clear her head, it didn't work, but it felt good anyway. Dressing in clean clothes she glanced out the window, the lawyer had been right, a car stood waiting outside, and the driver leaned against it with a smoke in his hand. She took a deep breath.

You're Emily Bauer, you can do this.

She grabbed her bag, phone and keys. Deciding she'd have to do some research on her newfound brother in the car. When she slammed the door behind her, she had a feeling it would stay closed for quite a while.

…

Queen Mansion ,Felicity Pov:

Felicity jumped high as she suddenly felt Oliver behind her, she never got used to how silent he was. You'd think someone that big would make a little more noise.

"Did you find anything?" He asked huskily, sleep deprivation clearly visible in his face. Felicity sighed, Emily Bauer would be there any minute now, and she'd hoped that Oliver would have gotten some sleep before that, apparently that wasn't the case.

"I have-"

"Show me." He ordered as Diggle came up on her other side. She was sitting with her laptop on the couch, instead of heading for the lair to save time. She clicked the file up, revealing a picture of an attractive girl with strawberry blonde hair and eyes unmistakably alike Oliver's. She glanced at him and saw his eyes lingering on the picture.

"Emily Bauer, 21 years old born in Central City, mother was Laura Bauer, no other known relatives. Her mother was killed seven years ago in a breaking and entering gone wrong-" Felicity paused "She went into the foster care system for three years before going to college at seventeen and then graduating with a major in psychology three years later. Since then she's been freelancing as an investigative reporter. She's actually caught a few pretty cool cases, two months ago she caught a club in Central City mixing Vertigo into their drinks, they'd bought up pretty much all the stuff that remained in the city after you destroyed the operation."

"Sounds like a tuff kid to me." Diggle said, and they glanced at Oliver.

"Sounds like a smart kid to me." Felicity added.

"We'll just have to see", Oliver sighed tiredly as the faint sound of a car pulling up in front of the house reached them. Felicity smoothed nervously smoothed out her purple dress as Diggle went to take his place by the door, looking like a true bodyguard, like he officially was, just like she oficially was Oliver's EA.

"I can carry my bag by myself okay," a faint voice reached them as they listened the front door opening and closing. Shortly after the Queens family's driver stepped into the living room, nodding solemnly towards Oliver.

"Sorry it took a while." The driver said, and Felicity realized it was actually past midnight.

"Well maybe we could've waited until tomorrow." A drawling girl's voice said, quickly followed by the girl herself as she stepped into the livingroom. The first thing that struck Felicity was again the eyes, piercingly blue, exactly like Oliver's. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of jeans, vans and a leather jacket. She had a bag on her shoulder that looked heavy, and she carefully set it down on the floor beside her as her eyes scanned the room, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"I guess I'm underdressed."

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." Oliver breezed past Emily's comment and extended his hand towards her. Felicity watched her almost grudgingly shake it.

"Emily Bauer."

The two o them looked at each other for a few seconds, to Felicity it seemed like they were both trying to figure out each other, and she almost felt like smiling when she realized they had the exact same look of disappointment on their faces as they turned to the room.

"This is my EAI Felicity Smoak and my bodyguard John Diggle" Oliver introduced them quickly as he led Emily towards the couch, she sat down while nodding at Felicity and glancing back at Diggle.

"Before you say anything-" Emily started, as Oliver sat down next to Felicity. "I just need to say that I dont want this, I don't want your money or your family's company."

"It's not that simple-"

"I know the lawyer waiting in the car explained it to me, I can't just sell my shares I have to back somebody on the board up. He suggested you. He also said I'd have to take a place on the board." Emily rolled her eyes, as if finding the whole thing ridiculous. "And believe me this was not how I planned to spend my night, talking to lawyers and-"

"I know." Oliver interrupted her, and Emily stopped in surprise. "I know. It's owerwhelming and scary and a lot of responsibility, but I'll take care of it, you only have to show up and announce your support so that I can become CEO-"

"And pose in front of the press right?" Emily shot up. "I'm not a tabloid reporter but I know how the media works, you need me to publicly show my support for you. Maybe put up a unified front as 'the lost daughter of Queen Consolidated returns'" Emily made air quotes annoyed, glancing at Oliver.

"Yes." Oliver said, to anyone else he simply looked serious, but Felicity saw a small flicker of surprise.

"And you're afraid that if you do that and become a public figure you wont be able to do your job as an investigative reporter." Felicity suddenly said out loud, forgetting to think before speaking out usual as she looked at Emily.

"Bingo." Emily said dryly, she'd made her way across the room, watching the painting above the fireplace. "My job depends on being invisible, that's hard when everybody knows who you are."

Oliver sent a look towards Felicity that said 'what the hell would you bring that up for?" Felicity made a face and shrugged in return, mouthing I'm sorry back to him.

"You won't need that job as a board member..." Oliver pointed out, and Emily turned around with a eyeroll.

"I don't do it for the money, I told you." She walked back and flopped down on the couch in front of them, up close she looked just as tired as Oliver, with dark circles under her eyes. "Just tell me were to sign okay, it doesn't seem like I have that much of a choice anyway."

"And I have your support?" Oliver clarified.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Oliver pushed a bunch of papers across the table, redied by the lawyer earlier. Emily dragged a hand across her face tiredly, before her eyes flew across the papers.

"You look tired." Felicity pointed out, again receiving a look from Oliver.

"You're smart for an assistant." Emily said without looking up from her papers.

"Executive assistant, actually." Felicity answered through gritted teeth, and this time Emily's eyes met her. A small smile on her lips.

"Okay." Emily glanced down again ant wrote her name on the last paper, pushing it back to Oliver. "So what happens now?"

"Tomorrow we'll officially present you to the board and you'll take your place and I'll take my place as CEO with your support."

"And then?" Emily raised her eyebrow again. "I assume I wont be able to just leave and go back home anytime soon."

"No that would be unwise."

"Great," Emily sighed.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Felicity asked.

"I assumed you have hotels?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Yes but-" Felicity glanced at Oliver, and then at Diggle, he was also giving Oliver a meaningful glance. Oliver groaned as he stood up in defeat.

"You're of course welcome to stay here... we have a few extra rooms." Oliver's lips where a thin line, and this time Emily looked surprised.

"I- um, I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"You look like you might fall asleep any minute." Felicity pointed out. "And you are, you know, family after all." She regretted her words the moment they passed her lips, and buried her head behind her computer screen, pretending to write something down as two pair of piercing blue eyes turned on her.

"What my assistant is trying to say" Felicity glared at Oliver "Is that of course you're welcome here."

"I guess I could find a hotel tomorrow..." Emily mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"I could show her to the guest room, Mr... Queen." Diggle said with a raised eyebrow, and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you."

Emily picked up her bag and followed diggle out of the livingroom, only glancing back towards Oliver once.

"What the hell Felicity? Do you really think having her under the same roof is such a good idea?" Oliver hissed the moment they were gone. Felicity placed her labtop aside, ready to defend her case.

"Look, you said youself you know nothing about this girl, best way to keep an eye on her is to have her here right?"

"I don't like it."

"Try to look at this from her perspective, a day ago she was an orphan and today she found out she has a father and that he's dead, and now she has to take a place at a company and in the public she obviously doesn't want. This can't be easy for her either." Felicity placed a hand on Oliver's tense shoulder, feeling him relax slightly.

"I just, there was somehting about her, I can't seem to get a grip on it."

"Oliver," Felicity almost felt like laughing "that something, is exactly how you are. And how people feel about you."

**AN: I really hope you liked it, I'd love if you told me what you think. I'm not new to writing fancition but this is my first Arrow fic, and haven't decided if I should keep this going or not yet?**


	2. Twitchy

**Chapter 2:**

**Twitchy**

Emily followed the man called Mr. Diggle out of the livingroom, and up the stairs. She couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the house, even though her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Can I ask you something?" She caught up with Diggle, and he glanced down at her slightly surprised.

"Of course."

"Where's Thea Queen?" Emily had done her research in the car once the damn lawyer had shut up. She saw Diggle tensing up for a second, but he quickly recovered. But she knew she'd hit a spot.

"In light of everything that's happened to the Queen family, she didn't feel like sticking around." He said, and stopped in front of a door. "The guest room."

"Fancy." Emily remarked as she swung the door open, glancing back at Diggle. "Like everything else around here."

"You should probably get used to it." He smiled, Emily found herself liking his smile, it was honest.

"Oh joy", she said and thoughtlessly reached out to put her bag on the chair right by the door, unfortunately she missed and it fell over, content spilling out across the floor.

"Damnit", she hissed, immediately reaching down for her laptop and camera to check if they were okay. Diggle had bent down too, and glancing up she found him freezing over one object in particular.

The notebook with the list.

"I've got this, thanks for showing me the way." She shot up, laptop forgotten and zigzagged over the mess to the door. He stood up too, as she practically pushed him out the door.

"Sleep well." He said, and she nodded before closing the door around him.

Shit.

…

_Meanwhile in the living room;_

"We have a problem." Diggle announced as he came down into the living room. Felicity and Oliver both looked slightly startled.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"She has a copy of the list, the same notebook that you had two years ago." Diggle crossed his arms, looking quite intimidating.

"What does that mean?" Felicity asked worriedly, she'd rather not have to disarm a bomb again.

"It means that she knows more than she's letting on, we need to keep an eye on her."

"She doesn't seem to be the type who likes that." Diggle said, "You two have that in common."

"She's about to become a public figure and a big voice in the company, it's only logical that she'd need bodyguard." Oliver shrugged, glancing at Diggle.

"Hey I'm not doing it, I've go you to baby-sit."

"I wasn't thinking about you," Oliver smiled. "I know someone who needs to learn some patience."

"Oooh he's not going to like that." Felicity said doubtfully as she caught on.

"That's the point."

…

_Apartments in the city were never pitch black, the lights from the street outside flickered through the curtains of her bedroom. It usually never bothered her, but she'd slept restlessly the last few days, and the sound of a soft thud from somwehere in the apartment easily woken her up. _

_She sat up, throwing the covers off her bare knees. The air was chilly and she shuddered through her thin pajama top and shorts as she quietly tiptoed across her room to the door. Her mother hadn't been sleeping since that thing about the boat going missing on the news a few days earlier, when Emily asked she'd just walked away. _

_She went out into the hallway, she thought her mother was just awake, sitting with a cup of tea- or something stronger, in the kitchen. But then there was a another thud, a heavy one, followed by a strangled sound. Emily's heart sped up and she ran down the corridor, stopping dead when she reached the kitchen. _

_A broken whiskybottle lay by her feet, and the brownish content spreading across the floor, mixing with the growing pool of red blood._

_The growing pool of red blood surrounding her mother. _

_A noise somewhere between fear and surprise escaped her lips as she bolted across the floor, the broken glass cut her feet as she kneeled down next to her mother. She knew she was screaming, but she didn't know what. Somewhere in her panic she realized her hands were completely covered in blood, and she looked up. _

_A man stood in the doorway, right where she'd stood just a few moments earlier. A black hood covered his face and a bow resting in his arm. Emily froze, her vision blurred by the tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Please-" she stammered "please..."_

"_It was her own fault." The man said in a dark voice, and then he was gone. _

Emily woke with a gasp.

Breathing heavily she was momentarily distracted by the unfamiliar room around her, before she remembered she was at the Queen's mansion. She threw her legs across the bed, and sat like that until the shivering stopped and the nightmare slowly passed away.

She didn't dream about that night seven years ago when her mother was killed every night, but she did often. The nightmares had picked up this last year when she started investigating about the black clad man standing by her kitchen door. The man that killed her mother.

She'd been fourteen when she told the police, they hadn't believed her, all the evidence pointed against a robbery gone wrong. She'd just been traumatized, she hadn't _actually_ seen someone with a bow and a hood they told her.

Emily had almost believed them until a year ago, when she made the connection between the list and the undertaking of the Glades in Starling. Unfortunately knowing that Malcolm Merlyn was dead she'd lost her biggest chance of finding the archer who killed her mother. There was still too many loose ends and no way of connecting them.

Until now.

She made her way to the bathroom connected with the bedroom, and stepped into the shower. She needed to have her gameface on today if she wanted things to go smoothly, she couldn't get distracted.

If she'd have to play the part long lost daughter of Robert Queen to the press and new boardmember to the company to find the truth about her mothers murder, she would.

Only thing that had caught her off guard was Oliver Queen, she'd expected a careless billionaire playboy, what she'd gotten was something completely different. The way he'd calculated her the entire time, he was more that he was letting off. Not to talk about his way overqualified EA and nosy but nice bodyguard.

After washing off and putting on her underwear she wrapped a towel around her hair and stepped back into the bedroom. To her surprise a jacket and skirt had been spread neatly at the end of her bed, and a pair of high heeled shoes next to it. She turned her head to the side, the gray suit was so completely out of her style that she had to laugh, but if she had to play the game, she guessed she had to go all in.

She slipped into the suit but kept a simple v-neck t-shirt under the jacket. Letting out her hair she kept it in waves around her face and put some makeup on. At last she stepped into the killer black heels, and glanced in the mirror. To her surprise she almost looked like a true Queen like this, she narrowed her eyes, not knowing if she liked it.

She put the notebook under the mattress and pushed her bag in under the bed. After taking a deep breath she stepped out the door.

Emily had made it all the way to the staircase before she realized that someone had been following her. Turning on her heel she found herself face to face with a not unattractive young man in a formal suit.

"I don't think we've been introduced?" She said pointedly, and he raised one eyebrow.

"Roy Harper, I'm your new bodyguard."

"Really?" Emily looked him up and down, he seemed to be about her age, maybe a few years older, and with her shoes on they were the same height. But what struck her most was his attitude and the way he kept changing his stance.

"Is there a problem?" He asked when she neither moved or said anything.

"You're too twitchy to be a bodyguard", she pointed out, and thought she heard him growl slightly. He definitely wasn't bodyguard material.

"I'm new."

"Is it your first day?" Emily said sarcastically, seeing if she'd pushed another button. Judging by his dark gaze she had, but then this guy did seem to have a lot of buttons.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Miss Bauer?"

"Right." Emily grinned slightly to herself as she made her way down the stairs, and he followed her. Oliver and Diggle were waiting in the hallway.

"We should leave, now." Oliver ordered in a way that let her know he was used to people obeying immidately.

"I'd really love some coffee, or you know... food." She said, but he'd already placed a hand on her upper back, guiding her out the door.

"No time, you can eat afterwards."

"Great" she muttered as the four of them headed out the door, glancing back she saw her new bodyguard exchanging a glance with Diggle. "And by the way, why do I need a bodyguard?" She added.

"Because you're going to be in the spotlight the moment you take your place on the board, and I need you to be safe." Oliver said as he opened the car door for her. She narrowed her eyes as Diggle took the wheel and Roy took the seat in front of her.

"Then why you put Twitchy on me, he can't be a very good bodyguard."

"Twitchy?" Diggle turned around with a grin, and Roy gave him a glare.

"He's very capable Emily, I promise you." Oliver glanced at her, and that apparently was the end of that.

"If you say so" Emily said as the car started and they drove away. She did make them stop for a coffee and a sandwich on the way, much to everybody's annoyance. And she was still swiping breadcrumbs off her suit as they parked outside Queen Consolidated's headquarters.

When they stepped off the elevator at the right floor Felicity, the blonde EA were waiting for them. "You're late" she said, and then saw Emily "and you look very official, miss Bauer."

"Well thank you, I didn't choose it." She glanced at Oliver, who shrugged.

"I need for you to make a good impression."

"And I can't to that in flats?" She said disbelievingly, her feet already starting to ache. She almost thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

"All you have to do in there is follow my lead okay?"

"Right."

"Good luck" Felicity called after them as she followed Oliver inside the conference room, were the table was already occupied by the board. Emily glanced back at the blonde, Diggle and Roy. She had a weird feeling about that gang, they knew each other to well for their positions, not to talk about their relationship with their boss.

But right now she had more pressing matters to deal with. And that happened to be a room full off corporate sharks that probably wanted her out of the picture.

The next few hours where a mixture of ass kissing, accusations and finally an agreement. Oliver was the new CEO, and she, officially a member of the board.

And to think 24 hours earlier she'd been camped out in her car wondering if it was worth blowing her cover to go pee behind a bush.

Felicity, Diggle and Roy all waited for them as they came out, Oliver with a smile. "Company's still in the family." He said, and Emily watched as Felicity lit up. Yepp, there was definitely something going on between the two of them.

"So what now?" She wondered out loud, she couldn't exactly go back home, she didn't know any of these people and she had a new job she knew absolutely nothing about.

"Maybe the two of you should spend some time together, get to know each other." Diggle suggested, a meaningful look towards Oliver. "I'm sure she has a lot of questions about your father... _her_ father."

"I-" Emily started, but realized this was a good chance to dig a little deeper. "I do have a few questions."

"Then it's settled, you should go get some food. I need the afternoon off anyway." Diggle grinned.

"Lyla?" Felicity glanced at him, and he nodded with a grin.

"Fine, let's go" Oliver said, and obviously expected her to follow. Emily glanced back at Roy.

"No Twitchy?"

"He has other things to do." Oliver glanced back at him with an arched eyebrow, and Roy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." He added as they reached the elevator.

"I'm not worried." She said dryly. She'd been on her own for seven years, she was used to taking care of herself.

…

Oliver watched as Emily dug into her fries. They were sitting at the Big Belly Burger, the only place he could come up with, and had been silent for several minutes. He wasn't used to people being silent around him, and especially not like this, the silence didn't seem to bother her.

She did, however, bother him though. Not only for the obvious reasons that she was his half sister, that his father had known about for so many years without telling anyone about. She was just very... secretive.

"So who'd you choose psychology?" He asked finally, and she glanced up, a small grin spreading across her face.

"Someone did their homework."

"You're a reporter, you didn't exactly come unprepared did you?" He pointed out, and she rolled her eyes and took another bite.

"Investigative reporter, I don't care about gossip like who slept with who. So you don't have to worry about me selling any of your precious secrets to the press."

"I wasn't." She'd sidetracked him "But why psychology, and why going into journalism after that?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the easy answer?" She surprised him by saying, without looking up. Oliver took a sip from his cup.

"Honest."

"Well," she straightened up "I had a whole bunch of psychologists telling me I was prone to like a dozen mental problems considering my absent father, finding my mother murdered and spending almost four years in the system. I just figured I'd be able to diagnose myself before I went crazy."

Oliver hadn't exactly expected that answer.

"I'm sorry... About your mother." He hadn't known Emily had been the one to find her dead.

"Also, I'm extremely good at reading people." Emily added in a lighter tone, ignoring his words. He raised an eyebrow as she grinned slightly. "What's with you and blondie?"

"Is that really what you wanted to ask me?" He said with a small laugh.

"No", she grinned. "But that was easier to ask."

They ate for a while longer in silence, Oliver was still pondering his different impressions of her. On one hand she seemed like a smart girl who'd just gone through a lot, but on the other hand she had a copy of the list, and her mother had been on it.

"What happened, to your mother?" He asked carefully.

"Breaking and entering, my mother woke up, probably tried to stop him."

"They never caught the man?"

"No." Emily's eyes were dark, all traces of humor gone as she looked up at him. "This was three days after the Queen's Gambit went down."

Oliver opened his mouth, then closed it again, he could feel her evaluating him.

"Again, I'm sorry to hear."

"You've lost a lot of people too." She said "It's hard."

"Yes, yes it is." Their conversation had taken a surprising turn that he hadn't expected. He hadn't expected to find a kind of understanding between them. He cleared his throat, and the moment was gone.

"So was there anything you wanted to know about my... our father?"

"I don't know... Do I want to know about him? The man obviously knew I existed and paid off my mother to move away and have me somewhere else." Emily's voice grew cold, and Oliver suddenly realized how all this must seem like from her side. She'd never had a father, and she'd lost her mother as a teenager, he'd been so concentrated on saving his company that he never thought of how this actually affected her.

"He was an asshole, but, he was a good father." Oliver finally said, and Emily glanced up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Okay"

"Okay." Oliver grinned back.

**AN: Firstly, thanks for the amazing response on the first chapter, especially to those of you who took the time to review! **

**Secondly (Spoiler alert, if you for some reason haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet, stop reading now!)**

**I started writing this before the episode and I just wanted to make it clear I'm not going to follow the plot of the show. Biggest differences are probably that this takes place right after season 2, not five months after. Also Oliver didn't lose the company and the mansion. Easiest for me is to think of this as an alternative storyline, and that's also why I kind of went back to the plot of season 1 to base my story on. But other then that I might use some things here and there from season 3, like characters and such. **


	3. Spotlight

**Chapter 3:**

**Spotlight**

The next morning Emily once again found herself waking up in the Queen Mansion, she just hadn't gotten around to finding a hotel and ended up sleeping there again. Thankfully this had been one of her nightmare free nights, and she felt almost rested as she splashed some water in her face and put on a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of skin tight black jeans. Lastly she stepped into her black van's, and headed out the door. Following the voices she found the strange gang all in the living room, watching the news.

"Hey Twitchy" she smirked as Roy shot up from where'd he'd looked very comfortable on the couch. He turned his head to the side to give her a snide glare. Oliver pointed to the screen.

"You're on the news."

Emily groaned as she saw a large picture of herself in the right corner, and listened to the mostly correct story about her new involvement in the company.

"Is it too late to back out now?" She asked, and Diggle grinned at her.

"Yes, and that brings me to my next issue, we're going to have to do something about this." Oliver pointed vaguely in her direction.

"You're pointing to all of me!" She exclaimed.

"You're a part of the board, you're going to have to update your wardrobe."

"I like my wardrobe." Emily glanced at her beloved but frayed shoes.

"Your wardrobe is a bag." Felicity pointed out.

"You can't show up in the same suit to every boardmeeting. They're already worried about you being to young, and if you walk around like this the public is probably going to share that opinion."

"Fine fine fine, I'll update my wardrobe." She mimicked Oliver, and Felicity let out a small giggle. Oliver glared at the blonde.

"Um sorry, it was just like really spot on."

"Why don't you accompany her Felicity?" Oliver said evenly, and Felicity's smile dropped.

"I thought you needed my help at... work."

"I think we'll do fine today, right Diggle?"

"Oh yes."

Emily glanced between Oliver and he's supposed bodyguard, once again finding their relationship to extend the normal.

"And Roy, you'll accompany them of course." Oliver smiled, and Emily heard him sigh.

"Of course, … ."

"I still really don't think I need a bodyguard." Emily protested, grabbing a crossiant from the breakfast tray.

"You're in the spotlight now, until it blows over I'll feel better knowing you're safe." Oliver said, and Emily knew better than to argue. She did however not think it was for her safety, Roy Harper obviously wasn't an experienced bodyguard, and more likely following her to keep an eye on her.

"Let's go then." Felicity sighed in defeat, grabbing her coat on the way out. Emily went to get her leather jacket, but decided to use the same suit jacket she'd used the previous day. It didn't look too snobbish without the shoes and the shirt.

Felicity and Roy waited in the car, Felicity in the back seat with her. Emily gave the other girl an apologetic look, making a mental note to do a background check on her, Roy and Diggle the moment she came home.

"Sorry to drag you away from your usual work." She said, and the blonde shrugged.

"I've been through worse."

Twitchy grunted slightly in the front, and Emily leaned back with a thoughtful look at Felicity, before turning her head out the window.

They went into store after store, buying everything from boring suits to gala dresses. Felicity did seem to have a fondness for high heeled shoes and colorful dresses, two things Emily wasn't a fan of.

"I look ridiculous!" She exclaimed, swirling in front of the mirror in the fancy changing room. She was wearing a purple frilly dress and golden heels.

"You're right, it's not you." Felicity turned her head sideways, looking thoughtful. Emily caught a glance of Roy's bored face in the mirror, leaning towards the wall at the entrance. "Wait a second!" Felicity shot up and away, leaving Emily and Roy alone. She kicked the shoes off.

"So what did you do before you became a bodyguard?" She asked casually.

"Nightclub." He simply said.

"Just nightclub, you made a nightclub?" Emily couldn't help it, she just liked to push his buttons.

"I worked at a nightclub." He clarified.

"So what happened?"

"It shut down."

"Too bad, I really need to let off some steam." She sighed casually and pulled the curtains around her, trying to get the zipper down. She heard on his voice that there was more to that story, but she knew she should leave it alone.

"Crap", Emily breathed, realizing the zipper was stuck.

"You okay?" Roy's voice was coming from just outside the curtain, and she sighed loudly before pushing the curtain away. He looked at her wonderingly.

"Zipper's stuck."

"So?"

"Uhm, a little help would be nice?" She narrowed her eyes as he sighed, taking a step closer. She turned around, pressing her arms to her chest to keep the dress up as she felt his hand brush against her back.

A small shiver went through her. And her skin prickled when he had to push her hair away over her shoulder, also brushing her neck. Then he finally loosened the zipper, but didn't pull it all the way down.

"Thanks Twitchy" she mumbled quickly, seeing him roll his eyes just as she closed the curtains around herself again. Felicity thankfully came back and shoved another pair of dresses into the changing room before Emily had any time to ponder about what had just happened.

"Well this is what I call a job well done." Felicity said, admiring her handiwork. Emily was clad in a pair of black flats, expensive jeans, blouse and a trenchcoat. And most of the backseat of the car was covered in various bags and boxes.

"Apparently I can afford it now." Emily shrugged, and Felicity grinned.

"You look great."

"I feel like I Queen" Emily said sarcastically.

"I see what you did there" Felicity chuckled "Let's get you back to the house, I need to get some real work done."

Emily was sure she didn't imagine Felicity and Roy making quick eye contact at her last words.

"Sounds good to me, I'm pretty tired." She said and yawned. She had some background checks to run.

…

_Felicity's_ heels clattered against the steel staircase down to the lair, or the 'Arrowcave', as Diggle once said. Oliver hadn't exactly liked it, but she kind of thought it had a nice ring to it.

"Hey, how was shopping?" Diggle grinned as she stalked across the floor.

"Not in my job description", she said dryly, sending a glare towards Oliver. Unfortunately he was shirtless, and sweaty, why did he always have to be shirtless and sweaty?

"And not in mine either." Roy added, panting, he and Oliver had been sparring, a part of his new training.

"Your official jobs are my EA and Emily's bodyguard, it's what expected of you." Oliver sighed, walking over towards Felicity who'd joined Diggle by her triple monitors.

"Oh and I thought what was expected of us was catching bad guys." Felicity said sarcastically, mostly to herself, but Diggle grunted slightly beside her.

"Speaking of, what did you find out?" Oliver ignored her previous comment, as Roy also joined them by the monitor. Felicity pulled up a picture of a nasty looking man and his record.

"Here is our escaped felon, most of his previous crimes in Central City but it seems like he's moved his business over here lately. Maybe two terrorist attacks in two years brings all the crazies here." She said, glancing at Oliver. "I don't mean you, of course."

"How can I find him?"

"We." Roy added pointedly, and Oliver glanced at him.

"You're not ready yet, I can't have you on the field."

"I'm ready" Roy's voice grew dark and his fingers knitted into fists. Felicity glanced between the two men. They all knew Roy wasn't ready, it hadn't been more than a few weeks since Thea left, and he obviously wasn't over it.

"Your mind is elsewhere, I want you back at the mansion with Emily."

"Oh c'mon! She's a nobody, nobody's going to come after her!"

"She might have been, but now she's a boardmember at QC, and also, I want to know what she knows, and your position as her bodyguard gives you the best opportunity to keep an eye on her."

"Hey crazy idea, why don't you just ask her?" Felicity pointed out, receiving disbelieving glances from the three men. "She seems okay to me."

"Because being upfront has always been Oliver's style" Diggle mused.

"Enough. Felicity, you find out felon, Roy you're going back to the mansion, and Diggle-"

"Yes?"

"Go see Lyla."

…

_Emily_ took a large sip of coffee, closing her tab on Felicity Smoak. She's been right, that girl was completely out of place as an EA, she'd graduated first in her class from MIT and then gone to the IT department at QC. Emily saw no reasonably explanation for her sudden promotion- or demotion, depending on your definition, to Oliver Queen's assistant.

Then she had Diggle, army man, three tours to Afghanistan, then went into the private sector. Divorced. He actually did make sense as a bodyguard, but she still had a feeling that his and Oliver's relationship extended beyond that.

And then there was Twitchy.

Named after his father, grown up in the glades, high school drop out. And with a pretty extensive record.

"Well you've been busy" Emily murmured as she scrolled. "Petty theft, petty theft, stolen car, petty theft again- oh wow armed robbery in a liquor store. Way to change it up Twitchy."

His first offence was registered when he was sixteen, and then get going until two years earlier, where he dropped off the police radar. Emily wondered what had made him change his career, especially to become a bodyguard, which she found nothing about. She bit her lip thoughtfully, none of this made any sense to her.

And she hated when things didn't make any sense. All these loose ends in her life kept fraying away on her sanity, like an itch in her brain she couldn't quite scratch. She liked having people figured out, always knowing their next move, but now she had no control whatsoever over her own life.

"I need a drink" she mumbled and shot off the bed where she'd sprawled out with her laptop. The coffeecup toppled over, thankfully empty. "And I should probably stop talking to myself too."

Coffee cup in hand she sauntered down the stairs, she wasn't even surprised to find Roy with a sour look in the hallway, looking like he just arrived.

"Hey where you been?" She chirped.

"I do have other things to do than to watch you shop." He said dryly, hands in his suit pockets. The gesture reminded her of a boy in a man's clothes, a man in a suit usually didn't shove his hands in his pockets, a guy in a hood might.

"Well so did I- or you know, used to." She groaned, remembering the drugdeal she'd been trying to catch a few days earlier. "Do you know where Oliver keeps his liquor?" She added, holding up her coffecup. Roy looked surprised.

"You making Irish coffee?"

"Actually I'm making alcohol, it's empty", she smiled slightly. To her surprise she thought she saw something resembling a smile cross his face.

"I don't know where he keeps it."

"I'm disappointed, I'd thought that someone with your... history would know that. Or do you only steal alcohol from stores?" She said across her shoulder, walking into the living room.

"Wha- how did you know?" Roy said sharply, and she grinned. Of course he took the bait, he was so easy. He'd followed her into the living room as she scanned the bookcase and opened a few cupboards at random.

"I have my ways."

"You had no right-"

"Actually" she stood up straight. "For some reason you've been appointed to be my bodyguard without any kind of considerable qualifications and with a criminal record nonetheless. I don't see why that's any better than just letting me fend for myself." She caught sight of a tray in the corner with sparkly looking bottles. Their honeycolored contents looked extremely promising. "Which incidentally, I would prefer."

"Yeah because you really look like you can handle yourself" Roy looked her up and down, sly smile on his face.

"I spent almost four years in the system, I'm tougher than I look" Emily didn't exactly know why she felt like she had to defend herself. Usually she kept as much about herself a secret as she could. "You're a foster kid?" He was obviously surprised. She gave him a glance across her shoulder before she uncorked a particularly fancy bottle, and sniffed it.

"You want some Twitchy? Maybe it'll calm you down." She said, not answering his question as she filled half her coffeecup.

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are" Emily smiled sweetly as she finally turned back to him with a sweet smile. Roy looked annoyed as usual, but he'd lost that bored-to-death face he'd been constantly wearing before. "Well in that case I guess I'll be drinking alone," she took a sip. "Good stuff."

"At least one of us should be sober." He remarked, and she snorted as she passed him, throwing herself down on the couch, taking the remote control with her. The guestroom was super-fancy, but didn't have a tv.

"Where's the fun in that?" She said, clicking it on. Alcohol usually calmed her nerves, but Roy standing behind her still had her on edge, not that she'd ever admit that. She took another sip, savoring the warm feeling spreading through her chest, hoping it would dull her neverending stream of thoughts.

After flipping through the channels for few minutes she couldn't take it anymore, and swung around.

"Look it's kind of freaking me out that you're just standing there, either you go away or you sit down."

But Roy was distracted, his eyes on the TV. She turned back to find that the news was on, and Starling City's own Vigilante was the topic.

It wasn't like the news of the Hood, or The Arrow as he apparently went by now- hadn't reached Central city. She'd just never really paid him that much thought. This time the man in the green leather had apparently stopped some convicted felon from robbing a bank.

"I'll be upstairs." Roy grunted suddenly, and swept out of the room.

"Same ol' Twitchy." Emily rolled her eyes, taking another sip and leaning back in the couch. The news kept talking about the vigilante, and she didn't change the channel. They went into a deep reportage on his history and his dedication to the city since he first appeared two years earlier. Speculations of his true identity and the criminals he'd taken down.

Emily wasn't sure if it was the extremely expensive scotch in her system or the darkness falling over the livingroom. But she fell asleep to the sound of the tv.

Emily didn't usually have vivid dreams, when she dreamt of the black clad man that killed her mother it was like she was completely reliving it. Tonight she wasn't 14 years old and in her pajamas. She was running down the downtown streets of Central City, camera bouncing against her side as her pulse echoed in the night.

Rounding the corner Emily found herself facing a brick wall, she was trapped.

An arrow swooshed past, inches from her face, the next one buried itself into her shoulder. The camera splattered to the ground, and her knees buckled under her. Palms scraping against the cold wet concrete, she realized she was crying.

A shadow fell over her, blocking the light from the streetlights out. Swallowing her sobbing she whispered - "please..."

"_Emily Bauer, you have failed this city."_

Emily's head shot up, this wasn't the voice of the man in her apartment seven years ago. The man standing over her was clad in green, arrow pointed straight at her face. She swallowed, his face was in the shadow, but she definitely recognized Starling City's vigilante.

Then he released the arrow, and everything went black.

"EMILY!"

Emily felt hands grasping her, panic rising in her chest as she realized someone was pressing her down in the darkness.

"Emily it's me, you're just dreaming!" A voice called, and she blinked confusedly. The foggy darkness lifted, and she recognized Roy's face hovering above hers.

"Let go of me!" She snapped, pushing his hands away. Roy stepped backwards offended. The livingroom was still in darkness but the rain smattered against the large windows, the tv was still running in the background and the empty coffeecup stood at the table.

"Apparently you're not that good at handling your alcohol. I heard you screaming from upstairs, could barely get you to snap out of it." Roy said, looking down at her. Emily swung her legs off the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"It had nothing to do with the alcohol."

"You always wake up screaming?"

"Just leave it alone." She shot up, about to leave, but his fingers laced around her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine" she pulled her hand back harshly, and the worried look on his face quickly faded. She stalked out of the room without another word.

Emily's heart hammered against her chest as she half ran up to the guest room, closing the door around her with a bang. How could she have missed this? How could she have been so incredibly, insufferably blind?

Ducking in under the bed she grabbed the notebook, flipping through the names. Guillermo Barrera, Frank Bertinelli, Jason Brodeur – all brought down by the Arrow.

All on the list.

**AN:**

**Originally I was going to cut to Roy's perspective at the mansion, having him in Thea's old bedroom to get a bit more of a view what he's going through. And then have him hear Emily scream from downstairs- but I got carried away writing the dream sequence so I hope it turned out alright anyway!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been working, studying and had the flu, but now I'm better! I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter, and THANK YOU so much for all the faves and reviews 3**


End file.
